Dark Waters
by kcolem03
Summary: He had changed and it definitely wasn't for the better. Can she help him get back to who he once was or is he too far gone for help?
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a long time since I've wrote a story on here so it's probably not the greatest. I've only done two one shots before and I've decided that I want to try and write a multi chapter story. Hope you all enjoy.**

Sitting in the back corner of her favorite little diner Sonny Munroe questioned her decision to walk out on him. She knew that he still loved her but she just wasn't sure if that was enough anymore. They have been together for five years now and just a few months ago got engaged. That's when everything started to change between them. He was more mean and cruel to her than he had ever been. She didn't know what she had done wrong. She constantly asked him what was going on and he would just tell her nothing. She couldn't take it anymore. The love of her life was now becoming the hardest part of her life. He had changed and it wasn't for the better. No Chad Dylan Cooper had made a change for the worst.

***Flashback***

"Sonny I thought I asked you to pick up my dry cleaning for me" Chad yelled. "Is it that hard to remember such a simple thing?"

"I'm sorry Chad I had to work late tonight and by the time I got out they were already closed. I'll pick it up first thing in the morning" Sonny sighed frustrated.

"You're always sorry and it's always some stupid excuse with you. If I wanted it in the morning I would have asked you to get in the morning" Chad screamed.

"I don't understand you anymore Chad. You're always so angry and full of hate all the time. What is your problem?" Sonny questioned.

"You really want to know what my problem is, fine I'll tell you. You're my problem Sonny Munroe. I can't stand the sight of you anymore. I've realized that marrying you would be the biggest mistake of my life and that you would be a terrible wife."

"You know what Chad I have tried so hard to put up with your crap lately and I'm just not sure I have the energy to do it anymore." Her voice began to crack as the tears she was trying desperately to hide were starting to spill. "I'm done, I can't do this anymore, you want to be mean and angry all the time that's fine but you're going to do it alone." With that Sonny pulled the ring of her finger, threw it at Chad, grabbed her purse and ran out of the apartment.

***End Flashback***

Out of all the fights they have had lately that was the cruelest thing he had ever said to her. As he shouted those words at her it felt like someone took a knife and stabbed it directly into her beating heart. She loved him more than anything in this world and she had tried to give him the benefit of the doubt but after that fight she was done. He had taken the happy carefree person she was and turned her into an emotional train wreck. As much as it pained her to say it she didn't want to be with Chad anymore. She wanted him out of her life.

Chad knew that he had crossed the line tonight when he told her that he would regret marrying her and that she would make a terrible wife. He knew that screaming those words at her would be her breaking point and cause her to leave him. As much as it killed him to say it he knew that he needed her gone and out of his life. It was better for her that way. He had become someone that he hated and when he looked in the mirror he saw a shell of the person he used to be. He knew that it wasn't her fault and that if he told her what was going on she would stay and try to help him through it. He didn't want that. She was too good of a person to be stuck with such an egotistical jerk like him. He didn't deserve her. He never did. Chad decided that since he had made a mess of his life once again he would do the one thing that made him feel better. Ironically enough it was also the one thing that _destroyed_ his life.

As Sonny sat thinking she began to think about giving him another chance. She was desperately trying to talk herself out of it because she had given him enough chances. She had put up with his anger for long enough now and it was time that she moved on and found something better. The only one thing that bothered her was that he never acted like that before. He never used to be so cruel and mean to her, he had always treated her like she was his princess. Something had changed him and she owed it to herself and to him to figure out what it was and how she could help him. She was Sonny Munroe and she never gave up on someone no matter how much they hurt her. That was just the type of person she was. She was going to race back to the apartment and demand that Chad tell her what's going on.

As soon as Sonny opened the door to the apartment her eyes went wide in shock at the picture she saw in front of her. Chad was bent over their living room table with his nose hovering just inches above it getting ready to do something that made Sonny cringe. Chad was getting ready to snort cocaine.

**So there it is. What did you think? Did you like it did you hate it? Either way I want to know so that I can improve and make a better story for you guys so please review. Thank you =]**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god." Sonny couldn't fully comprehend the picture that was in front of her. The man that she loved was in front of her doing drugs. _Drugs!_ Her and Chad have talked many times about how useless and stupid doing drugs are and here he is in front of her doing them.

"Sonny…" Chad was speechless. This was something that he never wanted her to have to see. For the first time in his life Chad Dylan Cooper felt ashamed. He had never intended on it getting this far. It was supposed to be a one time thing and he was never going to touch the stuff again. The stress of work and being engaged got to him and the cocaine seemed to make all of that disappear.

"How-what-I just don't understand Chad. Why?" This didn't make sense to Sonny at all. She thought that he was better than this. She never imagined him becoming one of those celebrities that turn to drugs as a coping method.

"Sonny I never meant for it to get this far, you have to believe me. I-I just couldn't handle all of the stress and it seemed to make everything better." The truth was he didn't really a good answer.

"If you were that stressed Chad why didn't you just come to me? I would have been there for you and you know that. Instead you turn to drugs, something you swore that you would never touch because of all the negative effects. Yet here I find you getting ready to snort cocaine." She couldn't help but be angry at him. She wanted to sympathize with him but she couldn't. He knew very well how much she hated drugs and that they were the reason that her dad was no longer living.

As if he could read her mind, "I know how much you hate drugs and I know you had to watch your father battle his addiction with them. You have to believe when I tell you that I never wanted it to reach this point Sonny. It just happened." Chad was trying to get her to understand.

Those last three words hit a nerve within Sonny Munroe, "It just happened? No Chad it does not just happen. You had a choice in the matter and instead of being man enough and saying no you took the cowards way and decided to use drugs as a way to deal with your problems. I can't believe you. I thought you were better than this." Sure her life was stressful at times but she never dreamed of resorting to something as low as doing drugs.

"I'm sorry Sonny. I truly am. I understand why you're so upset and I want you to know that I want to get help. I don't want be like this anymore. I have put you through so much these last few months and you'll never understand how unbelievably guilty I feel. You never deserved any of this." Chad was trying his best to hide it but there were tears in his eyes ready to reveal just how emotional he was.

Sonny could see how upset Chad was and her first instinct was to run to him and wrap her arms around him. She was so angry though that she wasn't sure if she was to touch him that she could stop her hands from trying to strangle him. She was debating about what she should do when she looked up at Chad and saw tears running down his face. That was the moment she noticed that her own were spilling from her eyes.

"Sonny..I need you." Chad choked out. That was all it took for her heart to melt and she ran to him throwing her arms around him. She wanted to be mad but it broke her heart to see him so broken and fragile. She never thought she would see the day where she described Chad Dylan Cooper with those two words. "I'm so sorry Sonny." Chad sobbed into her neck. He had never felt so low in his entire life. He had hurt the one person in the world that meant everything to him. The one person he would _die_ for.

"Shhh Chad its okay, I'm here and I promise you I'm not going anywhere." As bad as Sonny wanted to remain angry and leave him it just wasn't in her. She was too much of a loving and caring person to leave someone she loved when they were at their worst. She would stand by his side through this and make sure that he got the professional help he needed.

Chad pulled back from the hug and looked into Sonny's deep brown eyes. They were red from crying and he could see just how badly he had hurt her. He hated himself. He honest to god hated himself. The conceited Chad Dylan Cooper who thought that he could do no wrong, who thought he stood ten feet tall felt about as big as an ant in that moment. He had hurt the only girl that had ever really mattered to him. He grabbed her face, "Sonny I understand if this is too much for you to handle and if you want to walk out that door and never come back. I wouldn't blame you." Chad didn't think that she could honestly forgive him for this.

"Chad I'm not going anywhere. I love you too much to just walk out on you when you need me the most. Were going to get through this….together." Sonny gave him a small kiss on the lips and then enveloped him into another hug. If it was the last thing she ever did Sonny Munroe was going to make sure Chad got through this and never touched another drug in his life.


End file.
